In Need and Valour
by ambudaff
Summary: Have a very happy birthday, Ron! Missing scene adegan di chapter 19 buku 7


'_Krrssssk_—'

Berhenti, ia menoleh ke sekeliling.

Sepertinya hewan hutan.

Ia meneruskan perjalanannya. Memasang mata ke segala arah, mencari tempat yang pas untuk maksudnya.

'_Krrssssk_—"

Sepertinya manusia. Sepertinya ia tak bisa masuk ke area ini. Ia memuji dalam hati—serangkaian mantra susunan Miss Granger itu memang handal. Nyaris tak bisa ditembus—

Tidak olehnya. Dengan mudah ia bisa memetakan Hutan Dean, dan dengan mudah juga ia mencari di mana mereka memasang tenda. Setelah tenda terdeteksi, langkah berikutnya adalah menyusun rencana untuk menyerahkan Pedang Gryffindor.

'_Krrssssk_—'

Sepertinya makhluk yang berisik ini cukup berkeras hati untuk mencari jalan. Ataukah, ia tersesat? Ataukah ia—juga ingin masuk ke dalam area perlindungan?

**In Need and Valour**

_Severus Snape dan Ron Weasley adalah milik JK Rowling_

_-o0o-_

'—_dia tak boleh tahu kalau __kau__ yang memberi—'_

Setelah menyimpan Pedang Gryffindor di tengah kolam kecil nyaris beku di tengah hutan, Severus merapalkan beberapa mantra. _Harus diperoleh dengan usaha dan keberanian_—

Severus menghela napas. Tapi cepat-cepat menghibur diri—ini sudah tugasmu, Severus! Nyaris semua tugasmu tak boleh diketahui.

Severus mundur dari kolam itu, mengacungkan tongkatnya, merapal mantra untuk menghilangkan jejak. Sekarang tinggal memanggil Potter ke mari, dan biarkan ia menemukannya sendiri—

—tunggu!

Seperti biasanya, bagaimana jika Potter melakukan kesalahan fatal? Severus lebih dari hapal, bahwa Potter yang satu ini gemar melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana jika ia tak memikirkan alat apa yang bisa digunakan untuk mengambil Pedang, melainkan langsung terjun ke dalam kolam nyaris beku ini?

Tsk. Tsk.

Bukan hanya ia harus memikirkan di mana dan bagaimana ia menyimpan Pedang, tetapi ia juga harus memikirkan antisipasi jika Potter itu menggunakan jalan tolol untuk mengambilnya.

Tunggu.

'_Krrssssk—_'

Makhluk apa sih ini?

Severus punya naluri bahwa makhluk—sepertinya manusia—ini berguna untuknya.

Severus menjentikkan tongkatnya, dan ia menghilang—tidak, bukan menghilang, tetapi memindahkan diri tepat di belakang makhluk yang sedari tadi berbunyi-bunyi berisik—

—tepat sekali ini yang kuperlukan, pikir Severus.

"Jangan bergerak—" sahutnya pelan tetapi tegas, mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat mengarah pada punggung makh—pemuda ini.

"Si—siapa kau? Apa maumu?"

"Kau ingin menemui kawan-kawanmu bukan?" bukannya menjawab, Severus malah balik bertanya.

"Darimana kau tahu—"

"Bagaimana kalau kau aku bantu masuk ke dalam area perlindungan mereka?"

Pemuda itu tak langsung menjawab. Sepertinya berpikir keras. Beberapa detik, sebelum ia balik bertanya.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu? Aku harus mengerjakan apa—" dan tanpa terduga, ia berbalik, mengacuhkan acungan tongkatnya, dan mengenai wajahnya.

"Severus Snape—" sahutnya, wajahnya mengeras. "Aku tahu! Kau ingin aku membunuh—"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Weasley—" Severus mendekatkan tongkatnya ke wajah pemuda itu, begitu pula dengan wajahnya, hingga mereka terpisahkan jarak yang sangat dekat. Pemuda Weasley itu tak bisa bergerak karena ia didesak ke arah batang sebuah pohon. Terpaku di sana.

"Kau akan mengerjakan apapun untuk membantu Potter, bukankah begitu, Weasley?" bisik Severus, bertanya menegaskan.

Ron mengangguk, terlihat gemetar, "A-apa maumu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku akan masukkan kau ke dalam area perlindungan. Begitu kau melihat Potter melakukan hal yang mengancam jiwanya—kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan—"

Begitu herannya Ron hingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara—

"—dan jangan harap kau akan bisa menceritakannya pada Potter—"

Dengan ayunan tongkat pendek, Severus merapal "_Petrificus_. _Obliviate_." Tanpa menunggu pemuda itu bereaksi, ia membuatnya kaku, lalu mendorongnya ke batas area mantra perlindungan.

"Tetaplah di situ, tunggulah hingga ia datang—"

Severus melompat ringan setengah terbang—agar tak meninggalkan jejak di salju—menuju arah perkemahan kedua anak muda lainnya.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, dari kegelapan seekor rusa betina cantik kemilau keperakan berlari anggun tanpa suara di depan seorang pemuda. Potter. Pemuda itu berlari mengejar berusaha mendekati, tetapi tak lama rusa itu menghilang.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke sekeliling. Tepat seperti apa yang diperkirakan Severus, ia melihat pedang itu di dasar kolam—

Bingung sejenak, membuka bajunya lapis demi lapis, dan menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam yang nyaris beku itu. Seperti mudah mencapai pedang itu, tetapi ia tak bisa mencapai permukaan. Terus menerus.

Severus menyeringai. Sudah diduga.

Dari balik dua pohon yang tumbuh berdekatan, bebas dari salju, bebas untuk mengintai tapi tak bisa terlihat, ia mengarahkan tongkatnya pada pemuda Weasley, mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi, "_Finite Petrificus_—"

Tak usah diceritakan lagi. Pemuda Weasley itu sudah melihat rusa betina tadi, sudah melihat temannya, sudah melihat temannya ini membuka baju dan melompat ke dalam kolam nyaris beku. Tak usah disebutkan lagi, apa yang dilakukannya.

Severus menghela napas. Satu lagi tugasnya selesai.

Menjentikkan tongkatnya, ia berDisApparate.

**FIN**

**AN**: Gyaaa! Ron, maafkan daku, ficnya pendek dan banyakan Sev-nya #peyukpeyukRon sekali lagi, have a very happy birthday, Ronnikins!


End file.
